The Emerald Knight
by TitanWolf
Summary: the Mushroom Kingdom has a new protector. an Emerald Knight has decended to protect the weak and helpless. but who is he? why is he here? and most importantly why is Luigi always gone when he's around? find out inside.


**The Emerald Knight**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

Mario sat at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper over a cup of coffee. He kept looking at the headline.

EMERALD KNIGHT STRIKES AGAIN!

Last night at about 9:30 pm a toad was attacked by several Koopa Troopas. He said they were closing in when a tall figure dressed in Emerald green armor swooped down and quickly dispatched the Koopas. The toad had this to say.

"It was amazing he just came down and pulled this shining sword from his back and sliced through those turtles like a hot knife through butter."

The people of the Mushroom Kingdom all want to know, who is this Emerald Knight and why is he here?

Mario scratched the side of his head and put the paper down and finished his coffee before standing and walking toward the stairs.

"Luigi! It's time to go to the castle!" he called, his voice echoing in the house. After several seconds he heard nothing, "Luigi wake up!"

After still nothing he grumbled and headed up the stairs. Pushing his brother's door open he found the room empty and Luigi's bed neat and proper as if no one used it. Mario thought this over before walking down the stairs and out of the house. As he walked down the street toward the large castle looming in the distance he thought about this so called Emerald Knight, who he could be and why were they doing this. As he rounded the corner an explosion came from the castle.

"Peach! Daisy!" he shouted and dashed toward the castle. As he approached he saw a Koopa Troopa battle ship floating behind the castle, "Bowser again."

As he approached the gate out of the corner of his eye he saw a green streak headed for the castle. He didn't have time for this as he jumped and kicked a Koopa in the head, sending it flying into another. Entering the main doors he jumped over the flood of toads fleeing the destruction. He made his way up the spiraling stairs and finally reached the top. He stopped and looked at the sight before him. Bowser stood facing a tall figure clad in Emerald green armor. Nearly all of his face was covered except his mouth the rest was covered by the helmet and green tinted visor.

"Release the princesses you scoundrel!" he exclaimed, pointing toward the large Koopa, "Lest you wish to face my mighty wrath."

Bowser stared at the man before him, open mouthed. Mario watched as the large Koopa let loose a loud rumbling laugh. The Emerald Knight only stood there still as a board.

"You wanna fight? Well okay tough guy!" Bowser shouted, leaping up in the air, "Here I come!"

As he sailed through the air time seemed to slow as Mario watched the Emerald Knight pull a sword seemingly from out of nowhere. He jumped forward and sliced through Bowser with ease. When the Koopa landed, he seemed okay but a crack started to appear on the underside of his shell and blood seeped out. Mario looked on in amazement as Bowser's forehead erupted in a gusher of blood. He held his large clawed hands to stop the flow but collapsed. Several flying Koopas descended and quickly carried their king up out of the large hole in the castle ceiling.

The effects that transpired slowly went away and Mario found himself walking toward the green armored man. The thing that ran through his head was.

'Luigi is missing this.'

The Emerald Knight turned as Mario approached, causing the plumber to stop in his tracks. His breathing stopped as the figure before him stared at him. His gaze was drawn away by the approach of Peach and Daisy.

"Princess I'm so glad you are unharmed!" Emerald Knight exclaimed, walking toward them. Peach started to blush and looked away.

"Why thank you." she said, holding out her hand, she listened as he kneeled and waited for him to grab her hand but he never did, cracking her eye open she saw him holding Daisy's hand, 'What?' she thought.

"Princess Daisy I vow to protect you with my life until the day I die." he said, placing a kiss on the back of her hand, "Until next time princess."

Before anyone knew what happened he'd stood up and flew up into the sky out of sight.

"Mario where's Luigi?" Peach asked.

"I don't know he wasn't at home." he replied, "But where ever he is he just missed something amazing."

**END CHAPTER 1**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


End file.
